CHERUB: Ghost
by Corronite
Summary: Jamie Ghost, a young boy who holds a Dark secret. He is drafted into Cherub after his fathers death. The following events are about his triumph, he, is the Ghost of London, and now, The Ghost of CHERUB
1. Chapter 1: The deathly Ghost

**Welp, the names Corro, this is my first CHERUB Fanfic and I absolutely love the book series.**

**to start off with I decided to do something new(I think). And that is to have aMentally un-stable OC As my main character so yeah... **

**I do not own Cherub or any of the character. Apart from my OCs, the book respectively belongs to Robert Muchamore **

* * *

A lone boy weaved his way through the crowd. He wore a white jacket and black trousers with a black duffel bag on his back. He had Raven black hair and sky blue eyes. If one were to go by appearance they would believe the boy to be no more than eleven possibly twelve years old.

The city streets of London were always packed even at night when the more dangerous crowd made an appearance. The young boy turned right and entered into a large building before making a bee line for the toilets.  
He entered one of the cubicles and bolted the lock before placing down and unzipping his bag. Inside was a black hooded jacket. Printed on the backs of the hoody was an artistically drawn ghost. he exchanged the black hooded jacket for the white one he was currently wearing. Underneath where the jacket had been was a mask.  
A plain white mask that had the appearance of a skull which he placed over his face and lifted his hood.  
He then pulled out a leather belt that had been hidden underneath and strapped it too his chest so that it went from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist.  
At the very bottom of the bag was a black box in which he retrieved a short blade that was held within a black sheath. He attached it to the belt and pulled out the final pieces.

Multiple throwing knives. These knives slotted into place in places all over the jacket inside and out plus some more on the leather belt. There was still one more cardboard box hidden inside the bag however he decided to leave it be . Finally finished he hid the bag behind the stool before looking up.  
Directly above him was a ventilation duct. He pulled a couple of allan-keys and began to unscrew the numerous didn't take long before he had climbed into the tiny shaft and re-screwed the the gate.

He began to shuffle threw the pitch black shaft before reaching a dead end, the only other way too was up, which he decided to take, he stood up and placed his back to one edge whilst placing his legs against the other side and slowly began to shuffle upwards.

Although it had taken him a few minutes he finally reached the top and moved on to shuffle through another identical vent. Within minutes he reached an exit which he gratefully took. He undid the bolts like he had done so many times previously and stepped into the top floor of one of the most expensive hotels in the entirety of London. He replaced the grate and walked till he reached a flight if stairs in which led to his destination each step he took was silent as nothing was their.  
He reached the penthouse door and pulled out a couple of thin metal picks. He placed the two of them into the door lock and stealthily unlocked the door.  
Inside was a vast space filled with expensive decorations and furniture, however those weren't his target and he certainly wasn't there to stare at them.

He creeped into another room, the floor was lined with a pure white carpet and stood in the middle was a man. He was quite old expected to be in his seventies.  
This man was the CEO of a leading company. And was the target of the young boy.  
The man turned around to face him and spoke "here to claim another life? Young ghost of London, or do you prefer deathly ghost or even... Jamie, Masons?" The man smiled.  
Beneath the mask the boy's eyes widened and took a step back.  
"Just as I thought, you never really wanted to harm anyone, however, the world of adults can be quite... Demanding, can it not?"  
The young boys opened his mouth and what came out was a raps voice. "How...? Did you... Know?"  
"There are many things I know, however that is not important, whilst your father has you, I have my own teams, and methods"now turned around and tapped on a remote. The TV that had been mounted on the wall flickers into light. What was displayed made the young boy speechless. He didn't know whether he was happy or sad.

What was being showed was the news. The biggest story. Edward Mason was dead, in other words, the young boy. Jamie Masons's father had been killed.  
Found dead in his bed with his son missing and no where to be seen.  
The boy took a step back, shaking his head before running off down through the hotel. He ran into the same toilet stall, breaking the lock and replacing all of his gear inside of the bag before running out of the hotel and heading home.

What he found when he got there was the entire house surrounded by police, on of the figures approached him and asked "are you Jamie Masons? Please come with me"


	2. Chapter 2: problems

Jamie had been placed into the back of the car and driven down to the police station. From there he was interviewed and asked where he was before the incident, he answered with his planned story. He was staying at a friends on the outskirts when it happened and was planning to go hunting in the woods.  
This explained why he had all the knives and single blade. It asks cleared him of any accusations. They asked for a phone number so they could confirm it and he complied. However, the number he gave them was for a colleague of his father who knew of the kind of business Jamie got up to. What made it better was that he was friends with the mans son and they genuinely did go hunting occasionally.

They finally finished and made their decision, they took him to a foster care home and left him there.  
That would take you to his present situation. "Jesus, this place really sucks" the room was torn up and to make it worse, he had a roommate. "Let's just hope they aren't a complete Arsehat" he muttered to himself before falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next time he awoke was to a ton of noise, it was obvious that the other residents had arrived home and were making it obvious to him. Jamie could hear the sound of a key being placed in the door and unlocking. His roommate had finally shown him self.  
Jamie sat up and looked at the boy who entered. He wasn't too bulky but was relatively average size. The boy had blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a school uniform.  
They stood there staring at each other before Jamie spoke up."is there something on my face?" He asked. Judging by the response of his roommate he had a good idea how well they would get on.  
The new arrival smiled "the names Jake, nice to meet you" Jamie was already taking a shine to Jake "I'm Jamie, is the food here crap or decent?"  
"It's crap so you better get used to it" he chucked. "Where's your stuff? Have you got any or nothing?"  
"I'm told I'm supposed be going to collect it... However, I don't think there's much that I'm gonna keep" he lowered his head, not wanting to think of his dad.  
"Ah... I can understand where your coming from..." A knock at the roof interrupted him. An older woman with a clipboard. "Hi, I'm Jennifer Mitchum but you can just call me Jennifer. I'm a psychologist and I'm here to check you mental state. " Jamie nodded before following after. They walked through the noisy corridors before reaching a nice room. The walls were white and the carpet was a deep shade of red. Jennifer Motioned towards one of the sofas in which Jamie sat down to. Jennifer sat across from Jim and began asking a few questions.  
"So, how are you feeling just as of now, anything you tell me now will not leave this room"  
"Well I don't... Know, when my dad died, I just, i didn't know what to feel"  
"And what do you mean by that?"  
"The things that.. He made me do, I couldn't stand it"  
"And what things did he make you do?"  
"How do I know this won't go beyond these walls and get out... "  
"Look if you don't tell me I can't help you" Jamie was conflicted, one part of him wanted to blurt out his troubles, whilst the other wanted to shut her out.  
"How about we try another approach, apparently someone saw you running out of Hotel Elder, what were you doing there?" His eyes widened in shock.  
"W-what do you mean."  
"Exactly what I said, now if you don't tell me anything I can't help."  
"... He... Made me, kill people"  
"How many?"  
"I, don't really know, it lost count at ten" she seemed quite surprised. Then again no one would blame her after finding out an eleven year old had murdered numerous people.  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
"No! Of course not... But I didn't have a choice, he said he'd kill me if... I didn't do what he told me to"  
"And you believed him? That your own father could kill you?"  
"It's kinda hard not to when you watch him murder a guy almost twice the size as him for messing up... And to top it off I wasn't exactly a wanted child. He poisoned my mother not long after I was born, to make it look like she died after giving birth"

"And how do you feel when you talk about this?"  
"I don't really feel anything"  
"What do you mean?"  
"The first time I was forced to kill, something broke inside. I haven't cried since then... Never."  
"Right, I'm gonna say some words and I want you to say the first thing that comes to mind"  
"Ok" they began

Father  
pain  
Death  
Knife  
Knife  
Killer  
Killer?  
Me...

Pain  
Normal  
Cry  
Never  
couteau?  
décès.  
Jamie spoke up after the last one. "Why did you say something in French?"  
"Just a little trick, are you okay to continue?" He nodded  
Happy, his facial expression changed to a smile and the solemn tone disappeared from his voice.

Chocolate  
Warmth  
Hug  
Hug  
Mika  
Mika?  
Dead... He returned to being solemn.  
Grave  
Mum  
Killer  
Me  
Chocolate,hi facial expression relaxed and he had become cheerfully.  
Tasty  
Killer  
Criminals.

"Ok I think that's enough for today, we'll pick this up again tomorrow"  
Jamie nodded, he was like a completely different person than who he was when he walked in.  
Once Jennifer knew he was gone she opened the window and in came jake,he had been waiting outside sitting on a branch out of sight.  
"So?"he asked  
"From what I can guess he seems like he has potential. " Jennifer moved over to the computer before switching it on. It didn't take long for it to boot up and quickly opened a certain program. What then appeared on the screen were two women. One of them was a young woman in her early twenties whilst the other considerably older.  
"How was he?" The older one asked  
"Well Zara, he definitely has potential and if he tried could definitely get into CHEREUB, however, there is on slight problem." The woman next to Zara felt like she had to ask. "What problem?"  
"He's mentally un-stable, he appears to have two differing personalities, however he is the exact same person from what I can tell, only one side of him appears to be close to emotionless, whilst the other is like another boy his age "  
"Well, I can already see who he will be hanging around with... However are you sure about this?"  
"I wouldn't say it If I wasn't, would I Kerry?" Jennifer had raised her brow before continuing. "Anyway, it seems to be triggered by certain events or key words, such as, father will set him into his more... Emotionless state, whilst things like chocolate will set him into a normal state. Also, this kind of thing can be corrected eventually, what's more is this will not pose a problem for missions, it's possible it may even be an asset to him. Let's call his emotionless state his darker side. It's possible he will be able to calmly asses situations that his normal self could not. "

Zara appeared to be deep in thought before speaking. "Let's see how he acts for the next couple of days. Then we will see" the image cut off and the program shut off.  
"There you have it, when your around him make sure to carry chocolate, alright?"  
"And give it to him if he switches right?"  
"Of course."

After leaving the room Jamie had left for the cafeteria. He had sat down and calmly started to swallow the 'crap' they called food when a bunch of tough looking boys walked other to him. "Look'y here, we've got ourselves a little scrawny prick" Jamie had stood up and was about to leave when one of the three boys threw a punch. Jamie's mind quickly clicked into gear, he felt the electrodes in his brain change direction and redirect themselves, he lost his happy attitude and the smile that had been on his face changed to a neutral one.

He was calm and grabbed the fist that was rocketing towards him and used its momentum to flip the boy, he pinned the his arm behind his back before pushing it so far that it was close to dislocating.  
"How about you and your lackies piss off, I'm really not in the mood"  
"What the fuck! What are you doing just standing there, Get him!" The other two boys tried to grab hold of Jamie but before they could he pushed on the leader's arm more, causing it to dislocate and jumped away from the boys, "you may want to get him to hospital, he's gonna be in pain for a while"

Jamie calmly left the hall and headed back to his room. As son as he entered he crashed onto his bed, it wasn't long after that his roommate Jake arrived.  
He took one look at Jamie and asked "what happened?"  
"Some pricks picked a fight with me, I told them to stop and put their leader in an arm lock, as soon as the other two tried to get me I dislocated the leaders arm and walked away... You probably don't want to share a room with me now right?"  
Jake calmly looked at him, however on the inside he was laughing. 'Jesus, he's gonna fit right in with us at the base' "nah, don't worry about it, I've got a couple of friends from a few towns over that are just like you". He sat down on his bed and pulled a rapper out of his pocket, "wanna Rolo?" Jamie smiled before taking one.  
"I don't suppose you've been told about my... Personality?"  
"What do you mean? I was just told that if you seemed a little depressed I should give you chocolate, that is, if I could stand to be around you which I told them it would make life interesting"he lied, however the effect was instantaneous. Another genuine smile appeared on his face, "thanks"  
"Now what did you say about 'personality'?" Jaime then explained the information that jake already knew, and a little more. However he made sure to leave out the fact that he had killed people. After he finished he stood up and dragged his duffle bag from under his bed. "I'm going out for a bit, could you cover for me?" He asked which caused jake to merely nod.  
"Thanks" Jamie then proceeded to open the window and slide down the building. Once he hit the ground he performed a forward roll. "Heh, so he knows a little free-running eh?" He switched the light off and left the room heading towards Jennifer's room.

He knocked on the door with a specific rhythm and within seconds the door opened. " he's gone off somewhere but I managed to place a tracker on his bag"  
"Good, did you get a look in his bag?"  
"Yes and... Well, have you ever heard of the Ghost of London?"  
"I've heard the rumours, why?"  
"Get us a line to Zara" she nodded and switched the program on.  
"What is it?" This time only Zara was present.  
"Did you know he's the Ghost of London?" Jake's voice was void of emotion.  
"Yes... I had known that he was the Ghost. I wanted to find out whether he was killing because he wanted to, or if he was being forced. "  
"Well guess what, he's just left with his bag that has all his gear."  
"Then we can find out if he really was killing of his own accord, won't we"  
"How?"  
"I'll get a satelight to follow the tracker, where did you put it?"  
"Hidden on the mask"  
"Good"


	3. Chapter 3:Reaper

**welp here it is, the final chapter of the non CHERUB chapters, the next one will be his test and you can find out a little more about him.**

* * *

After leaving the care home Jamie ran through the streets taking the fastest routes possible. some of these included jumping walls or sliding down them, he reached a hidden bush in the corner of some park and changed into the signature outfit of the 'Ghost of London' he didn't despise the name and surprisingly liked it, it had a ring to it, only he would have liked it better if it didn't incite the fear of death in anyone who heard it, well almost everyone, only the psycho weren't scared.

He left nothing in the bag apart from his white hoodie before hiding it in a ditch in the ground and covered it with leaves. "Let's hope this goes to plan..." He whispered to no one in particular.  
Jamie left the bushes and headed towards a densely populated area, everyone there was a member of a single gang, 'The Ghost's Disciples '. They were a gang that claimed to be under the control of Ghost however everyone knew they were run by the 'Reaper'.

He perched himself on a large rock and called out to them. The mask he wore had an inbuilt voice changer, it made his voice sound much deeper yet still sounded natural. "Which one of you shit heads murdered Edward Masons!" He yelled.

Although he hadn't noticed it yet the tracker that was placed on the mask also had a mic, it could also read the hear rate of the target and on the other end were five eavesdroppers. "He's got quite the vulgar mouth doesn't he" sighed Zara. "Or maybe he's acting that way to instil fear?"  
"I'd put my money on the second one", a deep voice belonging to a man not much older than Kerry spoke. " trust me, when you're in a gang rule number one is to act intimidating and right now, he needs that more than ever yelling at 50 plus possible psycho. "  
"And you know that how James?" Asked Kerry, she was sitting in one of the seats listening in on the boy, the three of them were sitting in Zara's office whilst Jake and Jennifer were in her room back at the care home.  
"I had to infiltrate a biker gang, not to mention numerous violent gangs, Remember the Mad Dogs?"  
"Ah, the mission where you got banged in a bathtub?" She replied, a mischievous grin spread across her face. James remained silent as he knew how Kerry got and he knew she was right.  
"Could you two Finnish you lovers spat and listen in?"

Back at the gathering many of the gang members stared in disbelief. Most likely amazed or scared shitless over the fact that the ghost was right in front of them.  
"Come on! Someone must know something!" It was quiet for several moments before one Spoke up "why do you care?" Jamie almost choked on his tongue but still managed to get a word out. "He had a dept that I was planning on collecting, now that he's dead, I'm not gonna get what I wanted will I, is that a good enough reason? " there were several murmurs, Jamie was running out of patience and spoke. "How about this. You kill them and bring me evidence in two weeks."  
"What's in it for us?"  
"Simple, you can keep your pathetic lives, everyone of you" a voice began to laugh and pushed through the crowds.  
"Like hell you can do that"  
"Jesus, do you want to die?"  
"You may be the ghost, but you can't touch me. There's a reasons I'm known as the Reaper" Jamie 's patience had finally reached its limit.  
He stood up in front of the reaper, his mind kicked into gear and all emotion disappeared. He proceeds to pull out his blade and spoke "let's see if you can back up that mouth of yours" the reaper lunged at Jamie, but he was too slow Jamie kicked his foot into the mans groin before slashing a deep cut against his chest. "Next time, it's going straight through your chest" he turned his body and walked away.

"He's a nasty little bugger ain't he, do we really need someone like him here, ruthless?"  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that James, his entire body was trembling and he choked up on a couple of words." Spoke Jennifer. She motioned for Jake to head back to his room and wait for Jamie to return.  
" I doubts he really wanted to do that. He's most likely only doing it for payback, did you notice how he told the gang members to kill for him?"  
"So he gets people to do his dirty work for him."  
"James, please keep in mind that we are talking about an eleven year old boy"  
'That shut him up' Jennifer thought.

Back at the room jake was lying down on his bed trying to process what he just saw. He pulled out his phone and looked for a specific contact before sending them a message. "The new kids a monster... But he seems so damn fun" He smiled inwardly before hitting send. He ran through the many people he thought Jamie would get along with, then the people who Jamie would likely instantly hate.  
He was still deep in thought and hadn't noticed Jamie had already returned. He looked deathly pale.  
"Dude what's up!?" He rushed to his roommate side and helped him to his bed.  
"don't worry, just a little shaken up is all..." He hadn't even finished his sentence before he fainted.

This new revelation made something instantly click and he rushed back to Jennifer's room. "You should see the state he's in! He's as pale as a corpse and suddenly fainted" Jennifer instantly shot up hearing this revelation. She was still speaking with Zara when this happened and hearing this, Zara had nodded, "alright bring him in" she said with a smile on her face.

Jake was happy as he was Finally going home, and with a new friend to boot.


	4. Chapter 4: Testing

**welp, sorry for the out of schedule up date**. **for those of you who haven't noticed I'm trying to get a chapter out per day. Anyway, Jamie has finally made it to Cherub and he's going through the testing. **

**Oh, and if something is _'italic' _ it's the characters thought.**

* * *

When Jamie awoke he was lying in a bed, the bed was placed in a luxurious room with white walls and there were an on-suit bathroom through one of the doors.  
He moved his body from under the covers and realised he was in nothing but his Boxers. "... Who the hell stripped me? No scratch that, where am I?" He said to no one in particular. Looking around he found his duffle-bag on the floor beside him, all of his weapons had been taken and all that was left were his skull mask.  
'_Whoever brought me here knows I'm the ghost if they left this mask yet took my jacket'_  
He wore his mask lopsided so that it covered the right side of his face.  
Looking around the room once more his eyes landed on some clothes, an orange shirt, military boots and khaki trousers. '_What is this The military? Or possibly something worse_' he didn't like the boots so he left them be and went bare foot.  
Jamie was surprised to find the door unlocked, he guessed he was aloud to roam and completely missed the note saying to stay put.

Outside of the room was a long corridor, not many people were in there and he was surprised to see they were all Teenagers. 'Great, I must have been dumped in some weird training place, either that or a new care home' he decided to try and get some answers so he spoke to the closest, he was a boy and the only difference in uniform were a grey shirt. "Hey, what is this place" Jamie asked however, the boy replied. "Can't talk to orange"  
He asked another and the exact response was returned.

Jamie looked done at his shirt and smirked.  
'_This shirt must designate me as something, heh, I bet someone would speak to me if I were wearing a different shirt_'  
He hid behind a corner and waited for someone to pass, luckily the next one to pass were a navy shirt. Jamie jumped out from his hiding spot and took out the navy shirts legs causing his to fall to the ground, before he could get up Jamie had sat on him. "I'll be borrowing that, I don't like the colour of mine" he ripped the navy shirt from the boy before dropping his own orange shirt and wearing the navy one, "thanks!" Jamie then proceeded to run down the corridor and by the time the 'Ex'-navy shirt had gotten to his feet he was out of sight.

* * *

Not far down the corridor was Jake, he had just gone to find Jamie when he found he had disappeared leaving only his boots when he heard a commotion, he rushed to the noise and found one of his friends, Mike, dragging himself off the floor. "What happened?" He asked making mike jump, he turned his body to face Jake and looked embarrassed. "Some crazy orange shirt got the jump on me and stole my shirt, he was nice enough to leave his own though" Jake began to smirk.  
"I guess I'm partially to blame for that, I was the one who recruited him"  
"Nah, don't worry about it, it's gonna be one heck of a laugh and anyway, I'll get my own back on him at some point, though I gotta admit, he's gonna make one hell of an agent."  
"That's true, pass me his shirt I'll take it to him whilst you get another "  
"Sounds good... Are those his boots?"  
"Yeah, apparently he didn't like them so he left them in his room." They finished talking and jake was off again, it didn't take long before he came across another girl. "?Have you seen a guy with a skull mask by any chance?" He asked.  
"Yeah, he just asked me where he was, apparently he was still groggy and wasn't thinking straight, he told me he only got here recently and asked for directions"  
"... And you didn't find it strange that he was wearing a navy shirt after asking that kind of question?" She looked puzzled for a moment before noticing an orange shirt in Jakes hand, it didn't take long to make the connection.  
"Oh god, was he an orange?!" She yelled in realisation.  
"Yeah he was, he also seems to dislike his uniform, I'll probably be picking up his trousers in a minute, which way did he go?" The girl directed him on his way and it didn't take long before he had caught up to Jamie,he was entering an office with Zara.

Jake jogged up tot he door and knocked on it, it didn't take long for him to hear a reply and entered. Jamie looked surprised to see him however was quickly replaced with suspicion.

* * *

'_What is he doing here?_' he heard Zara clear her throat and began to speak '_finally, some answers' _  
"First off, I'm amazed that you were able to get the jump on one of our Navy shirts, that's quite an achievement for a recruit and no doubt it will be the biggest story on campus for a while." He smirked.  
"I still don't know why I'm here"  
"Yes well, you are here, because we could use people like you. This place is CHERUB, a branch of the British intelligence and officially doesn't exist, neither does jake there." He turned to face jake who was holding Jamie's boots and Orange shirt. "Why are you telling me this? You realise I could run off and tell the world"  
"But would anyone believe you? I don't think so."  
"They would listen to the Ghost"  
"And they would also arrest you. " he smirked again 'i was right, they do know about me being ghost'  
"So,why kids?"  
"We're asked that question a lot, we use kids because they can do things adults cannot, a terrorist would never expect that the friend their child brought home was actually a secret agent, would they? And, you are living proof of this theory , your father used you to kill am I right" Jamie clenched his fist. His mind switched a gear and all emotion was lost  
'I never wanted to kill, and If I get the choice never again'  
"We also know about your mental condition, and would like to tell you it's possible to fix" Jamie still remained emotionless.  
"And if I say yes?"  
"Then you will have to pass a test, nothing big and trust me, this kind of thing is a once in a lifetime opportunity "  
"Alright... I'll join" Zara smiled and handed him a Rolo which he instantly took and like a flood-gate all his emotions returned.

"You'll need to put that orange shirt on, oh and the shoes"  
"Fine..." He took the shoes and wore his original shirt. "Better?"  
"Very so."

They had taken Jamie to the Dojo for the first test, when they entered they found many boys and girls of all ages, pulling kicks and punches that could put experts to shame. "Jesus, I don't want to mess with any of them" jake was just a few paces behind and simply grinned.

"Right then, Ellie, could you help us with this?" Zara called out, the girl who was named Ellie happened to be the one doing the teaching, she had blonde hair with Hazel eyes. Her skin was fair and barely tanned. "Right then , Jamie, for the first test, you are going to fight Ellie" as soon as he heard that the smile on his face disappeared. "... I'm screwed" he then grinned.  
The two teenagers stood on the mats and got into their stances. " go as long as you feel you can, any thing goes but eye gouging and hair pulling does not, you can submit by taping the floor or verbally "  
"Was declaring eye gouging illegal really necessary? "  
"Sadly yes as it has happened before..." She sighed, "ready? Three, two, one, Fight!"

Jamie immediately dashed at Ellie leaving no opportunity behind and threw a punch into her gut before backstepping and performing a round-house kick to her shoulder.  
She had been caught off guard and crumpled to the floor giving the out sign that she lost the round. "Sorry, but having fought many gangs I know to never go easy on anyone, not even a girl"  
"What about reaper? You went easy on him didn't you?" Asked Zara  
"That's different, that was the most damage I was willing to inflict, and, how do you even know about that?"  
"We have our sources, now, Jamie 1, Ellie 0 you both ready for round two?"  
Jamie got back into his stance and awaited Ellie. She got back up and spoke "if your not going easy then neither will I!"  
"Fight" Zara spoke calmly giving the command for the test to continue.

This time Ellie was the first to move, she took out his legs forcing him to his knees before pinning his arms in a lock close to breaking.  
"Jesus!, I submit!" She released his arms causing him to fall to the ground. "That hurt, first time in a while that I've lost in a fight" he smirked. "But I'm not gonna loose this time"  
The two Got back into their positions once more. "Jamie1, Ellie 1"  
"Fight!" The new round commenced with the two of them circling around the edge, looking for an opening.

Suddenly they both dashed at each other, Jamie performed a slide tackle at Ellie's feet, tripping her up so that she fell on to of him. however he twisted his body so that he was on top. He smirked at the girl who was in his grasp.

Elie had begun to blush from the position"I give up, now er... Could you get off me?" Realising the position he was in he stood up in a flurry and he'd out his hand. The entire scene caused Ellie to giggle and take his hand.

Jake was next to Zara and saw the entire thing, he couldn't stop grinning as he recalled something Ellie had said. '_I won't fall for anyone weaker than me_'.  
"Well then, onto the next test, a written one"Jamie was instantly dredging the next test.

* * *

He finally finished the test, he found the maths side close to impossible, then again he never was good at maths. The rest of the test was a breeze, he easily knew most of the language and science side and right now he was eating in the cafeteria with jake and Ellie. "Wow, this food is so much better than that slop from the care home"  
"No kidding, you only had one meal there, I had a weeks worth and this stuff is so close heaven!"  
"Maybe you'll think twice before you do something so stupid then" Jamie was eating when this picked his interest. "What did he do?"  
"He started the second food fight in campus history"  
"There's only ever been two?" Jamie was amazed there hadn't been more, at his old school he had been apart of at-least three in one week  
"Yeah, the first one was caused by an Ex-CHERUB who's now one of the most liked mission controllers. And get this, it was Because two girls were fighting over him!" Answered Jake.

"What about the second?"  
"Oh, nothing nearly as epic, I just through some food at a black shirt that was being a dick, the red-shirts noticed and joined in, before I knew it, it was food-war II"  
"By the way, what's up with the coloured shirts?" Jamie had finally asked, he wondered what it was all about ever since he had to steal the navy one.  
"Simple, Orange are visitors, red are juniors that aren't qualified as agents yet, blue are those going into basic-training, grey means they are qualified agents, navy means they've done something really good in single mission, black are for those who have done many amazing things on multiple missions and finally white are CHERUBS that have graduated, that's why some of the staff will where them"  
It made sense, he thought it was a pretty good system in place.

He had just finished eating when Zara had walked in with a man in his twenties, he was carrying a cage that appeared to contain a chicken.  
"Here's the legend himself. He's carrying your next test now."  
Once they had gotten closer Zara introduced James to Jamie who instantly took a shine to him.  
He undid the cage and allowed the chicken to jump out. "Your next test is to kill the chicken."  
"Why?"  
"Because, it's the only way your going to enter CHERUB"  
"Well, I'd rather not be a part of an organisation that forces me to kill, I don't want a repeat of my father."  
"Do you like chicken"  
"I like looking at them, and I don't mind eating them"  
"Then kill it, I'll cook it for you"  
"Sorry, I don't want food poisoning " hearing this jake and Ellie burst into laughter. And Zara turned to look at them, "Ellie? aren't you supposed to be somewhere? "  
She looked flustered being stared at by the chairwoman. "I, I've got a free period so..." Zara sighed, "fine, but, you're gonna have to be quiet, alright?"  
"Yep" she grinned.  
Meanwhile James had been attempting to get Jamie to kill the chicken yet failing miserably. "If you want it dead so badly why don't you do it yourself "  
"Because your supposed to kill it!" Jamie found winding him up to be immensely fun, and thought about getting James to do it for him. "How about this, if you kill it I'll cook it, I'm told I'm a pretty decent chef" however. "Ok that's enough, if he won't kill it we will have to move on. Do you like water Jamie?"  
"I love it, why?"  
"Then you'll enjoy the final test." Zara was correct, James led the group to the in door swimming pool. He approached the edge and spoke "this, is your final test, inside this pool is a brick, your job is to bring it to the surface and place it on the side." Jamie was surprised, he expected the final test to be the hardest, not the easiest.  
"Fine" Jamie replied with a smug look, as he approached the edge he began to strip down to his boxers, Ellie turned around flustered at the sight whilst everyone else continued to look. The last piece he placed on the floor, needles to say, it was his mask.

He had quite the fit body with a six pack that was faintly visible.  
He quickly dived in and swam towards the brick. Once he was above he submerged, grabbed it and brought it to the edge. "Done, anyone got a towel?"

* * *

**A/N: well there you have it! Chapter 4 and Jamie's entrance too CHERUB. **

**Please if you have anything you wanna ask just leave a Review and I'll try my best to answer them XD**


	5. Chapter 5: needles

Jamie was sitting in Zara's office along with James and a woman he didn't recognise. Ellie had gone off to her lesson whilst Jake decided to lounge about in his room. Jamie and gotten changed and worn his mask in his casual style.  
"Where to start" Zara said. "To begin with, you passed the first and last test with ease." This hadn't surprised him what's so ever. "The third test, you also passed"  
This did cause Jamie to be surprised. "But I didn't kill the chicken?"  
"Yes, however that wasn't the goal, we wanted to see how well you could act under pressure, you actually surprised us with attempting to bully James her into doing it for you" she let out a slight chuckle. "That's a first, it's never happened before."

"The second test was... Decent, your IQ level is fairly high from the results. However, you scored close to zero on maths, meaning that's something for you to work on, but apart from that, you ace'd the language tests and got 50% correct in science."  
"My father made sure that I learned some languages, Science just... Feels like common sense to me but once it comes to those equations... I'm no good." Hearing this Zara smiled,  
"That's good to know, now, adding all this up. You passed, congratulations and Welcome to CHERUB, you have three weeks until you begin basic training"  
Jamie nodded, he was wondering what basic-training was but decided to leave it and ask later. "Now, you need to pick a name, forename and middle name are optional, however your surname must be changed, do you have anything you would like?" It didn't take long for Jamie to decide. "Jamie Ghost, no middle name"  
Zara and the woman smiled, he guessed they knew why however James on the other hand. "Why Ghost?" He asked.  
"How about you search up the Ghost of London, then you will understand." Spoke the woman,  
"Come on Kerry, can't you just tell me? I've got enough on my plate with juggling between the training facilities and mission planning"  
Kerry sighed "is it alright if I tell him?" Jamie merely nodded "the Ghost of London is a mass murderer. He also happens to be in this room". Jamie was amazed at how long it took James to connect the dots. "Your, kidding! This kid is.. Was a mass murderer!?"  
"It wasn't exactly my choice, besides, I guess you now understand why I refused to kill the chicken?"

Zara decided to Interject before anything else could be said. "Here's your new shirt." She said handing him a Red shirt.  
"I was told reds were for juniors?"  
"Not quite, reds are for those who haven't completed basic yet." Jamie gave a visual 'ah' before Zara continued.  
"Right then, we're off to the medical wing, it's time for the standard medical assessment".

It took a few minutes to reach the medical block and when they entered they were greeted by a doctor, "you must be Jamie Ghost, please come this way." The doctor led him into a room and attached many electrodes to his body before he was told to run for a while.

An hour later the physical tests were finished and it was approaching dinner time.  
"Well, your in very good fitness so you won't have much to improve on, now is time for your Jabs" hearing the word 'Jab' caused Jamie to go as pale as a corpse.  
"What's wrong?" The doctor asked. By this time he had picked up the first of many needles and Jamie had began to shake uncontrollably."I-I-I R-Really don't L-Like needles..." The doctor chilled and motioned towards a couple of nurses, they approached Jamie before dragging him into a seat and belting him in.  
"Please, no, anything but needles!" He yelled.  
"Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot"

A half hour later Jamie was walking out and toward the cafeteria. His arm ached and was practically un-movable. When he walked through the doors he was greeted by a barrage of noise. He grabbed a plate and filled it high with meat and mashed potato. It took him mere seconds to find Jake, he was sitting near the back and was quite possibly the loudest in the room.

Jamie walked over and as he got closer noticed the guy he robbed of a shirt. 'Lets hope he doesn't hold any grudges...' Sitting on the same table as Jake were five others. Two of them were girls whilst the rest were boys.  
"Hey, is it alright if I sit with you?" Jake turned around and instantly grinned.  
"Is this the guy who robbed mike of his shirt?" Spoke one of the boys.  
"Yep, would you mind introducing yourself?" he was grinning like a hyena.  
"Sure, I'm Jamie Ghost and I'm Mentally-unstable, it's nice to meet you" Jamie began to grin, awaiting their reaction. All those sitting on the table burst into laughter. "He's not kidding by the way" Jake was trying to stop laughing but failed miserably. "Mind if I make a point?" Jamie nodded in response. "Go and kill someone" Jamie's mid slipped a gear and his emotion disappeared.  
He sat down to the table and began to eat. He felt everyone on the table staring and he slammed his cutlery on the table before looking up menacingly. "Okay that's enough, although it's gonna spoil your dinner." He held out a Rolo and upon seeing it Jamie's emotions returned to how he was before he got to the table.  
Everyone appeared surprised but the first one to speak up was Ellie. "Why did you choose Ghost for your last name?" Jamie looked to Jake who shook his head.  
"I just liked the sound of it" he replied. It's not one of the things you would tell people. Jamie looked to mike and spoke."I'm sorry about earlier". Mike was most definitely the tallest out of everyone and possibly the oldest. He had spiked up brown hair and light blue eyes.

He looked surprised "nah, don't worry about it, your the biggest news on campus, is it true you almost got James to kill the rabbit for you?"  
Jamie nodded in reply, although it wasn't his original intention he enjoyed screwing with the guy.  
Next to him was the boy who had originally asked about him. "I'm Alex, it nice to meet'cha", Alex was also well built and wore a grey shirt similar to Jake.  
"So you doing Basic-training soon?" Asked one of the girls, in she was beautiful with golden blonde hair and hazel eyes, it was only when he compared her to Ellie when something clicked. "Are you two related?" The two girls grinned.  
"Yep, identical twins, and by the way, I'm Ellie, not my sister here"  
"Eh?" He replied, this was giving him a headache, he never was good with puzzles.  
"We swapped roles for the day, well and names. My sister here was the one you sparred against, she's still a red shirt as you can tell and you'll be doing basic with her"  
"W-what? I lost you at swapped roles... But wait" he looked to jake "why didn't you point that out?" Jake was practically pissing himself.  
"I told them you were coming,they told me they would swap places as kate; that's the one you were sparing with, wanted to find out if you were any good, considering she may be partnered with you"  
"Okay... I think I understand" Jamie then pointed to the girl he originally believed to be Ellie. "So your actually Kate, right?" She nodded.  
"Sorry for tricking you" she replied meekly.  
"Okay... But, if your twins then now come only one of you is a qualified agent?"  
"Kate had to leave basic because of medical reasons" Ellie explained, although he wasn't looking at her he noticed Kate was looking down at her arm that was covered by the long sleeves of her shirt, he thought about asking but decided against it, he also happened to remember that his belongings hadn't been returned. "I need to get my stuff" he said. Jamie stood from his seat and took his tray back, he was on his way out when he felt tap on the shoulder.

He turned to see Jake. "You going to get your knives?" Jamie didn't want many people to hear and merely nodded. "Come on then, let's go and get them" he said, jake led Jamie through the hallways in silence until he spoke. "Thanks for not telling them..." Jake merely turned a head and smiled. "That's something you should tell them, only if you feel you can."

They finally reached a room that Jamie had guessed was the armoury. Jake led him to a desk, behind the desk were a large man who was sitting in a chair reading a book, he looked up when he heard the footsteps of the two young boys.  
"You must be Ghost. I've put your knives in a locker and added the basic kit that you may like to look at, have you got your schedule yet?"  
"I'm supposed to have a schedule?" The man didn't exactly look surprised.  
"Well, just to let you know you have hand to hand combat and weapon training in the range and training rooms with me"  
"Is that replacing his karate?"  
"Well yes, he never told you he's a 3rd dan in karate did he"jake turned to Jamie with wide eyes. "Seriously?"  
"Yeah... I could have gone higher but... I couldn't be bothered to go through with the tests..."

The man chucked "come with me, I'll show you to your locker" the man exited through a door behind the desk "this way" they followed him until they reached a row of lockers, he stopped at number 83. "This is your locker, you can put all your weapons and other gear in here, it's one of the reasons your Ghost jacket was taken from you, we've reinforced it with bulletproof layers so whenever your going into a dangerous area, take it with you, same thing with those trousers in there."  
"Could I try them on?" Jamie asked, he was itching to wear his old Ghost outfit Even if he disliked the killing, he loved how badass his appearance was.  
"Of course, there's some changing rooms over there" he grabbed his new clothing and ran to the changing room, a couple of minutes later the Ghost emerged. He had his hood up and the mask covering his face. "I really need to find some gloves" he said, his voice was much deeper and sounded nothing like his own. "No wonder nobody thought you weren't an eleven year-old" the man stifled a grin in approval.  
"That is awesome!" Jake yelled. " so why do people call you ghost when you've got a skull mask?"  
Jamie turned his body revealing the Ghost that covered the back of his jacket.  
"Oh..."

"As you have nothing to do for the rest of the day how about you try out some of the guns?" Jamie already Knew he would love his new life.

* * *

**s-sorry, I know I haven't been updating even tho I said id update once a day but that was before I was swamped with homework... This time no empty promises, I will _try_ to upload chapters as often as possible and hopefully longer ones as well.**

**but anyway, this fic Finnaly got a review! Thankyou guest!**


	6. Chapter 6: laps

Jamie was awoken to an abrupt start by Kerry barging into his room, his ears had been ringing when he had clambered into bed the following day From firing off a multitude of different weapons "Rise and shine, you've got a whole day full of lessons" Jamie groaned in response.  
"Five more minutes" Kerry sighed as she ripped the quilt covers from his body, he had slept in just his boxers so he felt the cold immediately.  
"Sorry, but that's a luxury you can't afford." She handed him his schedule, as he lifted his body into a siting position.

"..." He was speechless, he had Maths, Spanish, Japanese, Russian, science and weapon training. All in one day. "My head is gonna hurt from all the languages..."  
Kerry was trying not to laugh as hard as possible. "By the way, as you probably know by now but, I'm Kerry and I also happen to be your handler"  
"Handler?"  
"Basically, your my responsibility when your on campus, if you cause trouble, I dish out the punishment. I also decide wether or not you can go on missions, however that's some time away right now. " Jamie didn't look amused as he stood up and pulled on his uniform, just before he left for breakfast he grabbed his mask off of a shelf that had been mounted on the wall.  
Placing it over his head as he headed to the cafeteria.

When Jamie got there he pulled his plate high with bacon and a couple of pieces of toast. Nobody he knew was up and so he sat down on his own. He was eating peacefully when a couple of boys came over. "Hey! New kid." Jamie turned to see two bulky boys wearing red shirts who loomed over him with ease. "I noticed who your beginning to hang with and I suggest you stop, them lot are always causing... Trouble" Jamie easily noticed the tone the boy placed on his final word and immediately decided he disliked the guy,however, that didn't mean he wouldn't mess with the him"Anata kashaku o ofu ni an-chan" the boys looked confused. Jamie had hopefully spoken in perfect Japanese and said 'bugger off you pricks'  
"I'm sorry what?" The boys however couldn't understand.  
"Vete à la mierda usted pinchazos" this time the boys did understands and were obviously pissed, '_nice one Jamie, second day and your already in a fight'_  
The closest boy lunged at Jamie a delivered a punch to the face causing him to falls onto the table and sending his brain into gear.  
Jamie reached behind him and grabbed a tray before lunging at the boy who threw the punch and smashing the tray into his face. Jamie then proceeded to throw the tray away and delivered a punch to the gut.

The red shirt backed away winded,however Jamie didn't let up, he through a final punch into the boy's nose. "Jesus, what the hell dude!" The other boy yelled.  
"What did you expect me to do, Cower in fear? If he punches I'll fight back"  
"He's meant to be going on a mission soon!"  
"That's BS, red-shirts done get missions." The obvious façade had disappeared, he began to help his friend up and out if the cafeteria, most likely going to the medical block.

Jamie had just sat down when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to find eyes that could pierce anything, need-less to say it was jake. "Dude you... Oh shit what's happened?" Jake produced a Rolo from his pocket which Jamie gratefully took. "I really got to carry own pack of these"  
"What happened?"  
"A couple of red shirts started on me when I told them to Fuck off, so I sent them on their way"  
"Jesus, most red shirts won't give in to. Something like that, what happened?"  
Jamie looked around sheepishly.".I may have told them in Spanish" jake tried to hold in his laughter. "May not have been your best Idea, but seriously, if Kerry catches wind about this you'll be running till you puke, first punishments are the worst when they're coming from her".  
"What was that about a fight?" The two boys heard a voice they hoped not to hear. "Jamie, my office, now!" She said sternly.

Sitting in Kerry's office and getting yelled at was the worst, she gave him 50 laps around the running track. Luckily he didn't need to do it all in one go.  
The day had passed quickly until it was time for weapons-training, he headed to the armoury and was greeted by his teacher Mr Axel "how are your ears?" He asked. "They were ringing when I got into bed" Jamie was grinning, this was easily going to be his favourite lesson. "Well then, it's time for more target practise"mr Axel said grinning.

The lesson proceeded and Jamie had the chance to fire off all his favourite guns ranging from pistols to snipers.  
"So what kind of missions do you think I'll be sent on?" He was beginning to wonder as he was one of few kids who had weapons training.  
"Well, as you have weapon training most likely missions infiltrating gangrenous gangs p, I expect your other identity will come in handy for some as well, the again you will also be sent on the usual infiltrating a drug cartel or something along those lines." Jamie was seriously looking forwards to some of his missions.

Later that day he fell into his bed,looking forward to the rest of his new life and the surprises in store.


	7. Chapter 7: basic training

Jamie awoke from a nice sleep when he looked at the clock on the wall, it was 11am and Basic training should have started an hour ago but It took a few minutes for it to sink in. "SHIT" he yelled and probably woke half his neighbours.

Jamie jumped out of bed and found a sack on the floor, a couple of its contents were scattered on the floor namely a blue shirt with a number 1 on it along with a pair of combat trousers.

He was in a rush and didn't bother to check what else was inside so he grabbed a clean set of underwear; he had been given a clothing a budget so he could get new clothes so Jake, mike and Alex took him into town where he bought a ton of clothes.

As he finished dressing he heard a knock on the door."you decent?" He heard the voice of Ellie or Kate and as it was early and he'd jumped out of beds only moments before he was still groggy and his brain refused to concentrate other than gathering the contents of the pack. Although than again he guessed it was Ellie as Kate should have already been at basic training. "Yeah, you can come in"

The door opened to reveal a beautiful blonde in a grey shirt, as he had thought, it was Ellie.

"Honestly, I bet you woke the entire floor if they weren't up already!"Ellie lived just next door whilst the one the other side of him has empty and common knowledge that it was reserved for Kate." And shouldn't you be at Basic?"

"Yeah, my alarm clock didn't go and right about now is not a very good time, could you grab that small bag?" He pointed to a small white sack that sat above his mini-fridge. "Sure? What's in it?"

"My meds" after the first week had ended his schedule changed and gained an extra lesson at the end of each day, these lessons were a one-on-one in the medical department with his psychiatrist, they had been working on helping his mental condition and now Jamie wasn't as susceptible to his switch, although he had also picked up a skill to allow him to change into his darker side on his own but he still needed something external to snap him out of it, that was what the meds were for. They tested what kind of things will cause his to snap back to normal and created a small selection of tiny pills, these were kept in small containers that could easily fit onto his belt or in a pocket, the bag contained just over 40 of these containers and each held 10 pills. Luckily they contained nothing that would affect others and if anyone asked he could say they were sweets and offer one.

"Jesus, they really stocked you up didn't they"Ellie had peaked inside before she handed Jamie the bag, he thanked her and just as he was about to leave she wished him luck and added "look after Kate". He nodded and said he would. He opened his window and jumped out, luckily he was only on the second floor so he could easily jump out without injuring himself, he rolled as he hit the floor and used his momentum to carry him forward.

It took him a few minutes before he reached the training compound and when he rushed in he found that four other recruits were doing hand-stands. Standing before them were a large man, Mr Speaks. "Ah, looks like trainee Ghost has graced us with his presence. Now we're only waiting for trainee Flare and instructor Adams, Ghost, why don't you join your fellow trainees and until Flare gets here your stuck on your hands"

"Great..." Jamie muttered, he snapped his right fingers, one of the triggers he discovered that caused him to switch, he took his pack off and and placed it and his meds bag by the bed before standing on his hands.

It was about and hour later that Flare arrived and within that time they had been allowed breaks every ten minutes. Each trainee had stood before their allocated beds before speaks began to speak, by this time James Adams had appeared behind them."right then maggots, for the next 100 hundred days your going to be in this hell hole so if any one of you Ants wants to leave so be it." Everyone stood their ground, "no? Well ok then, maybe this will change your minds, as two of our trainees were late, I'm gonna tell you everyone's darkest secrets." There were a couple of murmurs. "Did I say you could make a noise?!" Everyone shut up."right then to begin with..." Jamie began to tune out as the secret were revealed, he hoped that his identity as ghost wouldn't be revealed however, no matter how much he hoped, it wouldn't change what Speaks says.

They were finally getting closer and it was now Kate's turn to have something revealed. "Little miss Rogue here doesn't really have any real secret, so I'm gonna tell you lot the condition of her left arm, it has Half the strength it should do and she also has no feeling in it whatsoever, why don't you roll your sleeve up hmm? "

Kate's face had screwed up. " if you don't do it you have to leave" Kate slowly lifted up the sleeve of her shirt, what was revealed were a massive cut spiralling around her arm. "Good, you can roll it down" next, speaks walked over to stand before Jamie causing him to break out in a cold sweat.

"Ghost here has a very interesting secret. " this was where's James tried to intervene and whispered into Speaks ear"what are you doing, If you tell them about that he's going to be alienated, he'll have no Chance of passing"

"He'll just have to deal with it" Speaks replied "who here has heard of the Ghost of London?" There were a couple of hands raised. "Good, Summers, how about you tell us what the Ghost gets up to" summers were a lean boy with locks of blonde hair and a frame that would of been fat if it hadn't been for CHEREUB. He also happened to be the boy who was off to the side when Jamie was picked on.

"Sir, the Ghost of London is a mass murderer, he's gotten into highly defended hotels, murdered the guy who lived in the penthouse and got out after evading and even killing some of the guards " Speaks smiled.

"Good. Now you may be asking yourselves, why is he asking us that? Well, the reason being the Ghost has infiltrated Cherub" there were a couple of shocked faces however summers was still composed. "What does this have to do with our Ghost?"

"Simple, the Ghost of London, and our Ghost in here. Are the same person." Jamie bit his lip. Almost all of the other trainees were shocked. "But sir, how is that even possible? The voice of ghost was said to be deep and definitely not a high pitch" this was where the grin on Speaks grew. " his mask had a voice changer, if I'm correct, Ghost should have the mask in his pack" it was Jamie's turn to be shocked now, he had planned on leaving it on his shelf back in his room however someone must have placed it in his bag when they switched his alarm off.

"How about you get it out?" Jamie was rooted to the spot. "If you don't I'll drag you out of basic and I'll make sure you have hell the next time you try" Jamie's lip began to bleed from the thorough chewing. However, he Finally moved and rummaged through his bag and found his mask. He wore It over his face and spoke.

"Is this good enough? Sir" what came out were the voice of a 20-year-old, compared top Jamie'. Normal voice it was much deeper

"Very, now something else, is this boy had the audacity to smuggle in sweets"

"Sir! Their not sweets, there my meds!" Jamie yelled, this man was really good a pissing him of, even in his emotionless state he felt like ripping the man's head off.

"Oh really, then there won't be a problem with me looking after them will there"

"Of course not" he had taken off his mask by now and picked up the bag, just before he gave Speaks the bag he grabbed one of the containers out and clipped it to his belt and handed the rest to the instructor.

"Good. Now, it's a matter of teams. Number 1 and 2 your together, 2 and 4 and so on are also pairs." There were murmurs and apologetic glances towards Kate's direction yet looks of disgust towards Jamie.

"You have ten minute to settle in until we begin understood!"

There were a couple of murmurs. "I said, understood?" This time he was greeted with a Chorus of replies. "Yes, sir!".


	8. Chapter 8: Basic-Training pt2

The ten minutes they had been given were filled with the trainees getting to know each other and putting their stuff away. However, Jamie had been excluded and obviously wasn't wanted, then Again he wouldn't have blamed them. Who would want to associate themselves with a murderer. It also didn't help that he was Mentally unstable. Luckily he hadn't swallowed any pill so he was still in his emotionless state otherwise he would have most definitely bolted out of the compound like a hurricane and he was dreading the time when he will change back, anything that experiences will come back and anything he normally would have done will happen, he didn't want the others to see so he decided to get himself in enough trouble to get kicked out of the barracks and forced to sleep outside.

10 hours later he was sitting in the freezing cold rain, Speaks had started to yell at him when he was swimming in the assault course, although your supposed to have a partner Kate had decided to join up as a three with Flare and Summers who welcomed her with open arms, as they had done so Summers flash and evil smirk that only Jamie noticed. When speaks wouldn't let up Jamie had grabbed the mans leg and pulled him into the water. His punishment? Sleeping outside and no breakfast. Jamie sat somewhere out of sight when he swallowed one of his tablets, causing him to switch and the instant he did, his eyes became damp and he did his best to keep in then sobbing but was unsuccessful.

James was back in the monitoring room when he noticed it. Jamie was sobbing his eyes out, when he turned the camera to get a better view of where he was a knife was thrown, smashing the camera and blanking the screens "had a feeling he wanted to be outside when he balked his eyes out" speaks said as he entered.

"Why did you do that? I know we need to make it miserable but that was over the top"

"Zara told me I had to, if he can't get over his past then he's not gonna do well in the field."

"I guess... But still, there were other ways it could've been done..."

Jamie had finished sobbing and was on the move looking for something to warm himself up when he heard the rattling of the fence. He turned to see Jake and Ellie standing there.

"We heard you pulled speaks into the water... Jesus! Have you been crying? You said you haven't cried since you first..." he looked back at Ellie. "Well... You know, what happened?"

"Bloody Speaks, he told everyone, and now I'm partner less with bloody summers being a dick"

"Summers?"

"The one who picked a fight with me. "

"Wait, you said partner less, weren't you supposed to be with kate?" Ellie had hung back but now was interested. "What are you two hiding from me?"

Jake looked awkwardly at Jamie. "... Have you heard of the ghost of London?" He asked.

"It's hard not to when my uncle was murdered by him, why do you ask" Ellie noticed Jamie's shock and quick intake of air and somehow managed to catch the "no wonder she hates me" he said under his breath.

"What is going on!" Jamie had learned that Ellie had a short fuse so he quickly snapped his fingers and said. "Climb over the fence there's no cameras here, I made sure of that, when you do I'll tell you" jake looked alarmed but knew this is what Jamie wanted so said nothing as Ellie found her way into the compound. Jamie mouthed 'tell her' and although he was against it he complied. "Ellie, the boy standing before you, is the guy who murdered your uncle, Jamie is the Ghost of London" Jamie braced himself. "Do whatever you feel like doing, I know it's not enough, but it's the least I can do, so have at me"

Ellie had pressed her hands to her face, tears began to fall down her face. "That can't be true, your not the kind of person, not _that_ kind of person, please, tell me this is some sick joke!" She'd become a state as Jamie stood there silently. Ellie couldn't take it anymore and climbed other the fence and ran back to her room."try not to get to injured out here, would you?"

"Sure, now go and find her, she needs someone to comfort her." Jake left Jamie to sleep and heard the sound of sobbing and a faint "I'm sorry" coming from behind him.

The next morning Jamie walked into the trainees dorm and changed into a fresh shirt and trousers, just before everyone left for the obstacle course he grabbed Kate's arm, she looked at him with an expression he couldn't describe but he still held on and spoke. "I'm sorry, for your loss, if I could ever go back in time I'd rather kill my own father if it meant that it could have saved his life."

He let go and left out the door leaving a surprised Kate behind to ponder on his words.

**Day 10**

Jamie was still on his own however Unlike before Kate occasionally returned to her old self before training and spoke with Him for short periods of time, yet he was still partner less and summers was being a complete arse-wipe as usual.

All the trainees were supposed to be sparing yet because everyone were scared of Jamie he was left in his own sharpening the knives he found in his pack.

He could hear them mocking him, but he left them be, but it was when they called him a psycho that he snapped, he used his skill and threw his knife in-between summers and Flare, slicing some of their hair before impaling into the wall behind them it even sent them into panic. "I'm not a fucking psycho you pricks!" Jamie had stood up and charged at the two boys, summers already knew from their previous encounter that Jamie wasn't to be messed with however flare was completely unaware and stepped up. "What are you gonna do about it, murder me? That's the only thing you can do and I bet you don't even know karate or judo"

"how about you backup that lip of yours and me you,how does that sound?"

The look on Flares face said it all and they faced each other on the mats. "Oi dude, are you sure you want to do this? He's a 3rd dan" summers said

"Bullshit" flare replied "what reasons would this psycho have to learn something with rules"

"You choose when to count, that way you can't claim to be not ready when I whoop your ass"

"Hm, fine by me... Go!" Flare charged at Jamie who slid his feet a few inches allowing him to completely dodge the guy and put him into a lock. "Still think its bullshit?" Flare was just about to reply when a scream echoed throughout the room.

The source was one of the girls, she had black hair, hazel eyes and plain features. she had tried to pull the Impaled knife from the wall when she slipped, causing its blade so slice her palm open, the cut was oozing a load of blood and Jamie knew immediately that something had to be done. "Someone grab a bottle water!" He looked at summer who was standing there in shock. "Just hurry up!" Jamie had already released Flare from the lock and was kneeling by the girl who he didn't know the name of, one of the disadvantages of being blanked by everyone.

She was pressing her other hand to her palm to stop the bleeding however this made it impossible for Jamie to see the wound. "Move your hand, I need to check how bad it is." The black-haired girl looked up with a questioning gaze that were laced with tears. "I can understand your reluctance but it was my fault, so it's my responsibility, ok?" She nodded In reply and uncovered her palm, she began to go deathly white from the blood loss and it didn't take long for Jamie to begin to mirror that colour. One of the three things he couldn't deal with, one was Needles, another were bugs but the worst of all was blood, Jamie was terribly squeamish and if it wasn't for his other state he'd have puked every time after a murder, however, it only delayed it and as soon as he switched back he'd either puke or faint and rarely even both.

Jamie snapped his fingers causing the change before anything happened and he got to work. First he grabbed the knife and tore some fabric from his clothing and dabbed the cut. Although it wasn't terribly deep if left alone could become dangerous. "Here's the water!" Jamie reached out and took the water from Summer and have it to the girl "here, focus on drinking whilst I do this"

He pressed the cloth to the girls palm before tearing even more cloth from his shirt. He tied it around the girls palm to keep the other piece in place. "Keep it raised above you chest, okay?" She nodded In Response.

"Jesus Christ, those instructors choose one stupid time to bugger off" Jamie muttered before calling over to summers "take her to one of the instructors."

Summers replied with a confused expression. "Shouldn't you do that?"

"... Not really, I... Need to vomit" this surprised everyone however summers shrugged his shoulder and directed the girl, Jamie followed until he reached the door and popped a pill in his mouth, his brain switched, his skin paled and he felt his lunch coming back up, Jamie bent down and vomited just to the side of the door with the other trainees watching in confusion, it wasn't long after that he passed out.

**Day 30**

Ever since Jamie helped the girl who he now knew as Maxine everyone opened up to him, he guessed it had something to do with them realising how squeamish he is. They'd approached him about it the following day and he simply answered that he was. After that they must have realised he didn't want to kill, what kind of person would want to kill, even tho they knew they would vomit and faint.

Kate was no-longer avoiding him and they returned to the way they had been before basic, their friendship had definitely gotten stronger now that she knew his secret and Jamie wasn't the kind of person to hold a grudge... Well, it depended on the reason. For example, Speaks, he absolutely hated him, he had been specifically making his life miserable and because of this, Jamie returned the favour. He pulled pranks in him or sometimes was plane out nasty. Nobody was against him doing so and would occasionally help out. They knew the type of person Jamie was now and knew he enjoyed pissing off speaks so he always took full responsibility making sure nobody else got the blame.

Jamie had now took to keeping a knife under his pillow and when ever the trainees woke him they would use some kind of sign so when speaks woke him, he pressed a knife to the mans throat, that had earned him a week of sleeping outdoors.

Back in the staff room James had started a bet with the other instructors. 'How long until speaks try's to chuck Jamie out' there were multiple bets and Jamie was more than aware of it, another reason why he loved to piss the man off.

James told him that if he makes it through basic then he would receive all the money made, a fair deal.

**Day 60**

"Oi Jamie wake up!" The voice of summers, AKA Calum echoed throughout the dorm. "F-five more minutes..." He meekly replied, in the days he's spent with this fellow trainees Jamie had opened up to them, he held no secrets and neither did they what's more, he'd regressed from how he was and acted more of a kid his age, then again, pissing off Speaks also helped and has definitely not ceased. He'd once asked James how much money had been bet'ed, he replied "nearly four hundred "

"I'll get Kate to wake you" he didn't reply and snuggled down into his covers... Until he processed Calum's words. He bolted up straight and looked to the left, luckily Kate was still sleeping at this hour. He looked back at Callum and grinned.

"Time to add more fuel to the flame" Calum grinned in response, he knew exactly what Jamie meant. Unlike usual the two of them were going to get caught, together.

This had all been because Speaks had sent a crying Maxine and her partner lily running off out of the training compound simply because they were too slow; Maxine had twisted her ankle but that hadn't mattered to Speaks,he still yelled at them until the two of them had enough.

It wasn't like they hadn't the resolve but because they had been slowly worn down over the days.

"Where's the package?" Callum asked. they'd gotten some Outside help to smuggle in the items they didn't have when Jamie gotten himself punished and ordered to sleep outside. He smashed any camera that may have seen them. And jake brought them in. Once the stuff was in his hands Jamie hid it under his bed

"Yeah, I've even checked they followed the instructions" he grinned "worked like a charm..." That was music to Callum's ears. "Come on, your my lookout whilst I work my magic. "

Neither Kate nor Mark; better known as Flare knew of what they were doing so when it happened it was certain to come as a big shock to them.

The duo creeped out of their large room and into the much smaller one occupied by Mr Speaks. "What do you think he'll say afterwards?" Callum asked as Jamie opened a small pot filled with a lime green crème like substance.

"Dunno, but I'm making sure he who's it was m- us" he grinned. Jamie wore gloves as he slavered the creme over the instructors palms and arms. Next he dropped a small tablet down the instructions throat and washed it does it a small amount of water.

"Done. Now come on. We'd better get some sleep before he wakes" Callum nodded and the duo returned to their beds.

A few hours later James Adams burst into the Trainee's dorm room. "Jamie! What the hell have you done!" He yelled smothering a grin that threatened to emerge. Jamie on the other hand was getting out of bed and rubbing his eyes. "Whatever could you mean?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, you know what you've done! Speaks can't move and we've found they his palms are slightly green!" Jamie grinned, knowing his plan worked.

"Busted. How bad does it smell in there?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh... Perhaps it hadn't mad its way through his system yet"

"What are you talking about" James demanded. Jamie got out of a bed and walked towards the instructors room. As soon as he opened the door he was assaulted by a barrage of noise "has he told you!" Speaks yelled thinking the one to enter was James.

"Hello Sir" Jamie said casually as Callum angered the room grinning. "How do you like my latest Beauty powder?" He asked. Speaks eyes widened.

"What have you done!" He demanded.

"Oh nothing much, other than paralysed you for.. Oh I dunno. Five or six hours? And that stomach ache? I dropped a laxative tablet down your throat. "

"Oh You little bastard!"

"Oh language, just think of this as payback" Jamie grinned before leaving the instructor on his own. Just as they closed the door a few wet farts could be heard. "I know I said I'd take some of the blame but..."

"Nah, don't worry about it. If he's gonna hate someone it's gonna be me."

They reached their dorm and found Kate and Mark only just waking. "What did you do?" Kate asked with a grin threatening to surface.

"Let's just say... I'm not going anywhere near Speaks for a bit" Jamie smirked.

* * *

**A/N: there it is chapter 8 and the second part of Basic-training and I've realised I write really dark stuff... Anyway. The next chapter will be a while as I've got my Mock week for my GCSE exams and I have to cram School, revision And R&R into a week. Not a very fun thing! Another er reason is that I'm may be slightly stuck... I haven't the clue as to do for the first part of their final test any ideas? If so then PM me or leave a review, I NEED INSPIRATION! XD **

**Anyway you can thank Geordiejoe02 for reminding me to upload this chapter :P**


	9. Chapter 9: Final-Test pt1

Day 94

For the final test the remaining four recruits boarded a plane, it was a private jet owned by the military and so the inside luxurious. "Hell yeah!" Calum yelled excitedly rushing to one of the seats. He instantly reclined once he'd sat down and sighed. "This is gonna be the best sleep I've had in days..." Slowly drifting off to sleep with all the other recruits sitting into their on seats.

"Look! There are In-flight TVs!" Said mark. Jamie was simply sat there looking surprised. "Is this the first time any of you have been in a plane?" He asked. The others looked at him with a questioning stare. "What?"

The first to reply was Kate "this is a private jet... Not all planes are like this..."

"Really?" Jamie replied with genuine surprise spread across his face

"Wait... Jamie? You've been on planes like this before?" Calum asked having woken from his light and very short nap. "Well yeah, I thought all planes were like this.. Are they not?" Everyone blinked. 'Was it something I said?' Jamie thought to himself.

The three recruits sighed 'he must have been a rich kid before he came here...' Had been their exact thoughts on the matter. They were just settling in and getting ready for take of when Mr Speaks and James Adams walked in through the main hatch. Ever since Jamie paralysed Speaks he'd been on alert waiting for something to come his way but nothing did, only slightly more and cruel punishments and he guessed the man was saving the worst till the very end.

* * *

A few hours later they reached their destination, A small island. This island had only two towns and one of which had been completely deserted, left in disarray and had long gone past safe. The plane landed on a small airfield inside the used town all the way on the other side of the island.

The recruits had been told that the only items that would be of use would be clothing, the rest of their equipment would be provided meaning Jamie was the only one who carried extra. Then again this was only a small sack with his pills in, he'd rarely had to use and his mask that he'd come to think of as a good luck charm.

"Alright you little maggots. For your final-test your gonna have to follow the instructions inside each of your packs" the young soon to be agents looked around however there were no bags to be found. "Did you really think this would be easy? your packs have been hidden throughout the town... Oh, you needn't worry about them being stolen, the residents here are used to our training, considering a lot of them worked in the intelligence services." Speaks face stretched wide forming his annoying grin.

'Shit...' Had been the only thought going through Jamie's mind. Speaks began to hand out small pieces of paper each containing hints to the whereabouts of each trainees' pack. The only problem was they were written in different languages.

Once speaks had buggered off Jamie whispered to his partner "Kate, pass yours here" she nodded, instantly passing her piece of paper into his outstretched palm.

"Let's see... " Jamie muttered a few intangible phrases before smirking. "This is Bullshit... Oi Calum, what's yours like?" He called out.

"It's behind a counter, Mark's says which building but the only problem is he can't understand it... What about yours?" Jamie smiled wryly.

"Up there" the place he pointed to had been most definitely the tallest place in the small town On top of one off the Radio pylons. "I bet you wished you never pissed Speaks of now huh" Calum replied. "Well, either way we'll let you get to it. Mark and I will search the different buildings" the pair walked off towards the centre of town leaving Kate and Jamie to their own devices.

"So, how we gonna get them down?" Kate asked tapping on Jamie's shoulder who replied with actions. Pulling his mask over his face and snapping his fingers he proceeded to the base of the massive metal radio-mast. "Simple, I'll go and get them" before Kate could even think of a rebuke he was already out of reach and scaling the metal structure. "Your insane!" He heard her yell and his rely was a simple one. "You just realised!?" There was a hint of excitement and laughter and in ten minutes he found himself at the top, it was only then he realised how high-up he was. "Oh naw, don't tell me I'm scared of heights now" he muttered.

Clearing his head of any useless thoughts, an advantage of his Darker-side he tried to unhook the packs. The only problem was trying to do so with only one hand's not a very fun thing, not to mention if he tried to use both hands he'd find himself sitting in hospital with a broken neck.

Eventually, Jamie wrapped his arm and locked it around one of the beams stabling himself and allowing for movement with both arms even if it was only a little.

"...and... Got it!" He muttered as he unhooked the first pack, now here came the tricky part, un-hooking the second pack.

He wasn't sure what was inside either of the packs but there was Likely to be something important, that was fragile so dropping it from this height would result in failure. Although it took a few minutes Jamie managed to get the first pack on his back and swiftly moved onto the second one. An even trickier problem as he now had less room to move and constantly getting pulled back from the weight if the pack on his back.

He heard a shout from bellow "don't fall!" A weary grin crossed his face, having someone tell him not to fall often worked wonders... And they often ended up falling anyway. He shook his head to clear himself of these stupid thoughts and unhooked the second bag. He slung it over his shoulder and slowly and carefully made his way to the bottom.

He found Kate at the bottom and passed the second pack to her. Immediately Afterwards Jamie retrieved one of the many tablets sitting in his pouch and popped it into his mouth. "I'm never doing that again" Jamie muttered as he pulled his own pack off to check its contents. "Here's the set of instructions, or at least my half" Kate said as she empties her pack.

Inside the two bags were numerous different things ranging room knives to bug repellant .

"Have they always done this? Split the instructions into two along with having either in different languages?" Jamie asked, although he has no problem with it it's still gotta be hell for some agents. "Yeah, it's one of the ways they test us on how well we learnt our set language." Jamie sighed, he felt sorry for Calum and Mark, with one of them having trouble understanding the notes they wouldn't last long.

"So what, we gonna keep?" the pack had been filled with useless junk that wouldn't be needed. "We'll take it all, or at least only one of each item" they re packed their bags and read through their notes. "Head to the small shack on the left side of the Forrest..."

"Great..." The pair having finally found their packs and consequently their next set of instructions they headed into the green Forrest unsure as to what could happen they stayed alert. Jamie had taken both of the knives and slung their scabbards on either side of his waist.

Upon entering the Forrest they were plunged into a gloomy atmosphere, the trees made a natural canopy blocking the sunlight. "Does it tell us where the shack is?"

"You mean the map or the note?"

"Wait we have a map?"

"Your hopeless you know that?"

"Possibly" he looked back grinning, these kinds of conversations passed the time . Apparently Kate's note had their route they had to take, along with when they had to reach it, which was within an hour, needless to say they made it, after getting lost about five times.

"This place is a dump!" Jamie yelled "how long do we have to rest?" The shack was a simple structure made of corrugated iron and bricks, nobody could be sure it was safe. "We've got ten minutes to rest" Kate replied.

"Great..." The pair sat down inside, finding their next set of notes along with another set, likely belonging to Calum and Mark. "They're not here yet?"

"Yeah... And if they don't hurry they're not gonna pass" another five minutes later the Calum and Mark appeared panting and sweating it was obvious they had run the whole time.

"Jesus, if you were any later" The newly arrived pair caught their breath and sat down leaning in on the corrugated iron. "We searched every store and it just happened to be the very last one in the street" Calum replied.

"You know... If Mark could have read his note you would have been here before us."

"Whatever... " Calum took both notes in his hand and read through his own before trying his newest to understand the Gibberish that is Mark's note. "Pass it here" Jamie said, taking he note into his had he mumbled a few gargles words before looking back to Calum. "Have you got a pen?" Mark passed Jamie a pen and he wrote a translated version on the back. "Here" passing it back he stood up and made a few stretches. "We'd better get going, this next part I'm guessing is the longest." The two pairs set off in two separate directions.

It was only five minutes into the walk when Jamie started shivering uncontrollably. "What's up? You alright?" She asked but their was no reply, instead Jamie stopped walking. "Hey why'd you st-" a small spider had made a small stringy web and suspended itself just before him. Kate could easily tell he was scared, Jamie was shaking terribly and wouldn't budge. "Hey... Are you alright?" The spider still didn't move. "Don't tell me, your. Scared of spiders aren't you?" Jamie shook his head.

"A-any bug..." Kate sighed, grabbing the silk thread woven by the Spider and threw it aside. "Better?" He nodded and the pair continued.

There were no other problems and they eventually made it to the last checkpoint

With Calum and Mark following shortly behind. The last instructions they were given, were to survive the night.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Im really sorry for the wait, the exams were a pain and even after I'd finished them I couldn't get into my writing mood.**

**originaly this chapter was going to be the entire final test however considering how long it was since the last one I've decided to split this into two. And if you didn't ow already I've started putting the progress of each chapter in my profile.**

**See ya next time**


	10. Chapter 10: Final-Test pt2

The area they'd been told to survive the night at was on the outskirts of the abandoned town which surprised the young recruits as it meant they'd walked from one end if the island to the other. The checkpoint it's self was a small ruin like quarry. Most of the buildings had collapsed and those that hadn't looked like they would any minute, even the slightest disturbance would probably topple them. Surrounding each builds was shattered glass limiting the areas the recruits could camp at.

The location? The quarry itself had been built into one side of a mountain. meaning that there was still some greenery on the other side of the fences.

"This place is creepy, do we Seriously have to camp here?" Kate asked, she'd been hanging close to Jamie the entire time since they entered through the gates and hadn't moved away. "Seems like it... Did they say we had to sleep inside or just near?" Jamie asked, even he didn't want to sleep inside the abandoned facility.

"It only said we had to survive here, nothing about whether inside or out" replied mark, Calum smirked hearing this. "The. Let's sleep on the outside just by the gate, if they try to fail us for doing so then we can just say they should have specified where exactly we had to sleep" Jamie nodded and took of his pack whilst everyone mirrored his actions.

They all eventually pulled out vibrant orange sleeping bags along with rations and a fire-starting kit. Mark was in charge of staring the fire and Calum was in charge of finding fresh water. Jamie and Kate had already began to set up a couple of make- shift shelters.

As the hours passed and day turned to-night the recruits began to think of this as a little break, how wrong they were. As son as the clock struck midnight the wolves and hunters came out.

Footsteps could be heard squelching through the mud and the crack of broken branched being tread on. A glint of light and the swish of metal caught Jamie's eye. He was the only one still awake, mainly because he had trouble sleeping in new places however that wasn't the entire reason, something felt off.

He stood up, looking towards the source and what he saw was a pack of wolves. "W-What?..." He muttered. The wolves stared at him like a hunter sizing up its prey, no, that was exactly what it was. The leader of the wolves stepped forward as the sleeping recruits awoke for the noise. They were still groggy and couldn't make out what was happenings as Jamie and the Wolf both dashed forward. Charging into each other they pushed and pulled but neither budged, until a shout "Jamie!"it was Kate. This momentary confusion gave what the wolf needed and it pushed forward and bit into Jamie's calf. "Argg!" He screamed in pain, the wolf yanked its fangs out pulling a piece of. Flesh along with them and dashed towards the soon to be agents.

"No!" Jamie struggled to stand not to mention run and just as the Wolf was about to pounce, Calum hit it round the head with a broken branch. The blow knocked the wolf off-balance and sent it flying into the woods. "Jamie! You alright?" Mark came over and helped him towards the others. "Do you really think I'm fine with a chunk missing from my leg?" He quipped in reply. Shaking his head Calum spoke.

"You crazy bastard, come on, let's get your leg fixed up" Jamie was half dragged half carried towards the makeshift camp.

A few hours later Jamie had his leg patched up and there were no other strange or dangerous occurrences. The four trainees each took it in turns on watch whilst the others slept and luckily nothing happened.

As the recruits were getting ready a twig snapped, all looking to the direction they found James Adams and Mr Speaks. "Congratulations maggots, you've successfully completed Basic-Training... Well, very one but Ghost" Jamie just stared at Speaks. 'The... Hell...' "What do you mean everyone but me!" Jamie yelled to which Speaks grinned. "You still have something you need to do... Oh and if you fail everyone else does too" Jamie blinked. "Now pack your shit! We're heading back to the town!"

* * *

A few hours later the small group reached the town that had now became a ghost-town. Unlike how it was when they had first arrived the day before. Speaks then pointed to a large warehouse. "Right then, Ghost, all of your grey shirts are sitting somewhere in that warehouse and it's your job to retrieve them"

"Huh... Seems easy enough" as Jamie walked towards the warehouse James had a grim look. "Are you sure this is right?" He whispered to his colleague.

"Zara asked me to do this... Even if I'm not exactly comfortable with it though... I'm gonna enjoy watching this" Speaks whispered in return.

The remaining three recruits watched as Jamie entered the massive warehouse.

The inside was cloaked in Darkness but for a few lights and lamps."shit... I've gotta find the shirts in here?" He muttered. Progressing inwards was simple and he looked across the storage racks for something like a torch or a light of some kind heck, even a frickin candle would have been nice. Jamie edged along the rack when he heard a clattering sound. 'Someone else is in here' he moved himself into a more defensive and balanced stance, slowly moving down the aisle when he saw a flicker of a light. 'Shit...' His hand skimmed the rack until it fell upon a Wrench.

Another flicker and a dashing shadow. Footsteps came from behind and he immediately swung the heavy Wrench into the gut if his assailant. The figure crippled to the floor with an exasperated gasp of air. "Now then... Let's see what I'm up against" he muttered bending down and running his hands across the body. A male with a sturdy build wearing combat gear. A heat/night-vision pair of goggles which he took for his own along with a radio and knife; his previous one had been confiscated before-hand.

"Jeez... What the hell is going on here..." He proceeded forward whilst making sure to hide himself against all the shelves. A small static sound came from the small radio. "Charlie 1... Come in, Charlie 1" Jamie hesitated for a moment but then realised he could freak out whoever was on the other side. "Thanks for the warm up... So what's going on here huh? This some kind of test" he said speaking into the small black device. A slight gasp could be heard before an actual reply came. "What have you done! He better not be dead, Ghost!" Jamie snapped his fingers sending him into his darker side. "Oh don't worry he's not dead, but how about a trade, you tell me what's going on and I'll tell you where your friend is"

"Heh.. You really think I'm gonna tell you?"

Jamie sighed in response."I should of known it wouldn't be that easy... Well what ever, come get me!" He declared. This was the true extent of his mental-instability

A true second personality emerges under certain conditions. And those conditions had been filled as soon as he snapped his fingers. "The Ghost is waiting for you" Jamie, or Ghost as this side liked to call himself lowered his mask whist throwing away his Goggles.

The slight patter of footsteps was all that one could hear as he dashed towards the centre. His first target showed himself a cha in in hand which he whipped towards Ghost. "Hehe, no bad but... Not even close!" He swiftly jumped up complete dodging the chain and round house kicked the figure holding the metal weapon. "One down, how many of you are there?" He asked, Ghost spoke loudly on purpose, this way he'd attract more of the assailants his way whilst still sending his message through the radio. "There was originally 8, you've taken down two of us leaving six remaining... Oh and I should probably tell you, I'm the one holding your grey-shirts" this time two more figure appeared, one held a gun whilst a bat was in the others. "Shit..."

"Heh... Not so cocky now huh?"

"Huh? Oh that? I'm just not looking forward to getting shot is all" Ghost cut the radio and climbed up one of the shelves and scooted along just out of sight.

Once he was above the two figure he threw the knife he held at the marksman's hand and narrowly missed it by a slight margin. "Shit!" The young boy dropped from his position to the ground just before the Assailants and kicked the handgun form the marksman's hand before punching him in the gut, the handgun having been knocked away the figure was defenceless and Ghost quickly knocked him out. "One more down five to go, you guys are gonna need to step it up!" The figure with that bat swiftly moved in and took a swing into Ghost's gut which cleanly hit leaving him winded and crippled.

"Shit..." He gasped... Slowly standing up the young boy noticed the bat coming around for another swing. "Shit... You won't give me a break will you..?" Ghost sluggishly dodged the wooden bat. "You pissing me off!" The young boy jumped up and did a round house kick into the side of figures head and knocked him out.

"Two more down... I'm coming to get you~" he tried making his voice sound as insane as possible hopefully scaring the man on the other end Shitless.

* * *

What Ghost didn't know was that Zara, Kerry and Jennifer Mitchum were listening in on the conversation. "There were no signs whatsoever of anything like this..." Jennifer sighed. "What we gonna do about it?" She asked looking the chairwoman. "Well... As long as he doesn't kill anyone it should be fine..." Kerry was watching the footage coming form one of numerous cameras stationed in the warehouse. "How are we supposed to deal with this? We told him that his condition could be fixed but..."

"It still can" Jennifer cut in "it's similar to his other state, he enters on triggers and the reason for it even existing anyway is because of traumatic experiences"

Kerry sighed and returned to giving her entire attention to the screen.

* * *

Back in the warehouse Ghost was jumping about from shelf to shelf searching for the remaining people when a small voice rung in his head. '_Your enjoying this aren't you?_' It was Jamie. "Of course I am, I get to fight without worrying about killing or even being killed... " he muttered. Just because they were separate personalities it didn't mean they had different beliefs. Neither of them liked killing... Though Ghost enjoyed fighting so a lot of the time it was left to Ghost on dangerous situations.

_'To the right!'_ Ghost jumped out-of-the-way just barely missing a throwing knife. "Shit, that was close" jumping down from his position and knocking out the final Assailants other than the one with the shirts. "I'm coming to get you~" he grinned. He'd already knocked out 7 of the Assailant one are the other and now it was time he got his and the other trainees' shirts

After around ten to twenty minutes the young boy finally found the man holding his ticket to active-mission status. "I've found you~" he whispered into the radio as h jumped down to the man.

"Bring it on you little bastard!" The final Assailants pulled out a small handgun in which he aimed at Ghost. "Shit.. Another gun?!" Dodging to the side as the man pulled the trigger Ghost dodged the bullet by a hair leaving behind a small cut along his shoulder. "Gah" Ghost dashed at the figure and Kicked the Gun out of the man's hand before performing a kick aiming towards the man's temple. However, it was caught and Ghost was sent flying backwards. "Shit" tumbling to the ground beside the fallen gun. '_Did you really expect it to be that easy?_' Jamie's voice once again echoed through Ghost's head. "Heh, i suppose I did" he muttered grabbing the handgun and pointing it at the figure.

"So... You give up?" He asked however the man smirked.

"Go ahead, pull the trigger, you'll still pass the test!" He lied.

"Oh, okay then" pulling the trigger of the gun and causing the man's eyes to go wide with shock, however, the pain he expected did not come and instead the bullet landed just before his feet. Dazing him and also confusing him it left an opening for Ghost who dashed forward and kicked the guy in the groin.

"You seriously thought I'd shoot you?" He asked the man shaking his head. "So, where's the shirts?" The man groaned before pulling out another smaller gun and aiming it at Ghost's leg. "Payback time" he simply uttered and pulled the trigger.

The guns hammer sprung forward igniting the bullet and propelling it into Ghost's leg. "Ah! Fuck!"he knelt on the ground nursing his own leg. "What the hell is your problem!" The man looked at Ghost's hand, he still held the gun he'd used to distract him yet he had no intention of using it. "Well done, you've passed Basic-training" he produced a small bag from his jacket. "Here are your shirts" Ghost just stared back at him. "Why the hell did you shoot me!?"

"To see how you'd respond, if you shot me back you would be kicked out of CHERUB or in the very least you'd be forced to do Basic all over again" Ghost stared back at the man and popped one of his pills into his mouth "Your kidding!"

Jamie had now regained control of his body and limping away with bag in hand.

The small team comprised of CHERUB staff and Trainees waited patiently for Jamie to return and when they saw him limping out of the warehouse with a leg covered in blood they knew something was up. The first to run was Kate who sprinted towards her partner yelling his name followed closely behind by James.

"Jamie! What the hell happened!?" He ginned faintly and held out the bag containing all of the Grey-shirts., he only spoke three words before fainting. "We did it..."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Here it is! Im sorry for the late update but I've had a bunch if stuff going in recently and haven't really found the time to do much writing :P**

**quick question for you guys/Gals, what do you think of Jamie's 2nd personality? He won't exactly appear all the time and really only the monologues between Jamie and Ghost and the fight scenes, other than that he's gonna stay pretty silent. But still, would you like to see more of him or less?**


End file.
